1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying cases for trade show exhibits and more particularly to a method and apparatus for converting one or more carrying cases into a counter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trade show displays are frequently transported in carrying cases which must be sent to a storage area after the contents are emptied. This increases the time and expense associated with operating a trade show display, since the exhibitor must have the carrying cases sent to storage before the show, then wait to have it returned from storage at the conclusion of the show.
To eliminate the storage and transport problems, attempts have been made to incorporate carrying cases into the trade show display exhibit. One technique is to take two cases and strap or tie them together to form a solid base. Then, a fabric panel is wrapped around the cases to conceal them. Finally, a countertop is mounted on top of the cases to form a usable counter.
A problem with this technique, however, is that it leaves no space for storage under the counter for brochures, pamphlets, etc. The cases take up most of the room under the counter, thus eliminating any possible space for storage.
Accordingly, a need remains for a technique for converting carrying cases to a counter which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.